


Je Suis Votre Plus Grand Admirateur

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, author!ferre, bisexual courfeyrac, but ferre is famous so its okay, courfeyrac is practically a stalker, enjolras is done with courfs shit, famous!combeferre, gay sex (probably), nerd!ferre, pining!combeferre, pining!courfeyrac, reasons being i am, someone is probably ace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac had always claimed that he was "Etienne Combeferre"'s biggest fan. The man was brave, funny and witty. He was 100%, undeniably in love with the award-winning author But the two had never met. </p>
<p>When Enjolras bought Courfeyrac tickets to the author's Paris book signing, Courfeyrac spent hours upon hours preparing material for the chance of a lifetime. </p>
<p>Little did he know Combeferre was less interested in zombies and war, but more interested in moths and medicine...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Le cadeau d'anniversaire...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first chaptered fic, and I'm all honesty I'm nervous! I've never done a Courferre before, but fingers crossed!
> 
> Je Suis Votre Plus Grand Admirateur- I am your biggest fan
> 
> Le cadeau d'anniversaire- The birthday gift
> 
> I plan on making this quite long, so buckle up guys and girls! In this fic Courf is 23, Ferre is 25, Enjolras is 21 and Grantaire and the rest of Les Amis are 22. 
> 
> I'll make sure to update the tags if needed, and even thiugh i have limited knowledge of the language, there will be lots of French. Any translations will be put in the end notes :)
> 
> Merci Beaucoup!

It was the day after Courfeyrac's birthday, and he was moping. 

For a start, Enjolras had forgotten. He'd forgotten his own best friend's 23rd birthday! And on top of that, Courfeyrac hadn't managed to secure tickets for the Etienne Combeferre meet and greet happening in Paris that weekend, despite waking up at 7:30 to prepare. 

He frowned as someone knocked on the door of his apartment. Standing up from the sofa wearily, he looked through the peep hole to see Enjolras standing there, his arms slung casually behind his back.

Courfeyrac threw open the door and glared at the man, and Enjolras just looked at him, confused.

"Are you okay, Courf?" He asked. Courfeyrac frowned.

"No," he said honestly. "Can I be left alone?" He was upset about the tickets, but that was minute compared to how pissed he was at Enjolras for not acknowledging his birthday.

Courfeyrac thought for a moment and sighed. "Sure. Wouldn't want to be alone on my birthday," he said, emphasizing the last word.

"Its not your birthday... That was yesterday." Enjolras told him, confused. His brow was now scrunched together like it always did when he was confused, and he walked in to Courfeyrac's lounge.

"What the hell, E? You remembered? I didn't even get a text!" He sighed, "It...it's okay though. What do you have with you?"

Enjolras shrugged, he was too tired for Courfeyrac's ramblings. "Do you have coffee?" He asked, attempting to divert the subject for a few moments more, "Grantaire broke my coffee machine and I was up at five. Stupid ass computer crashed just before I went to bed and I had to fix it." He complained.

"Yeah, sure. You can make some," Courfeyrac told him. "I don't need anything currently, so help yourself."

Enjolras almost grinned. "Youre brilliant!" He told Courfeyrac, walking in to the kitchen.

It was five minutes before he came back out again, this time with coffee. He took a small sip and smiled.

"Open the envelope Courf." He said.

Courfeyrac took the envelope curiously. "Why? What's inside?" He asked, playing with the fold at the top.

Enjolras winked. It was unlike him to take so much pleasure in Courfeurac's curiosity, but he knew he had hit the birthday present jackpot that morning.

"Where did you find it?" Courfeyrac asked curiously, "Is it from you, or was it in my kitchen or something?" He didn't remember there being an envelope anywhere, but Enjolras was never so secretive. He usually just handed Courf whatever it was with a small smile and a nod.

 

"Its from R and I." Enjolras told him, "Although mainly me. R is lazy and likes piggybacking off other people's amazing ideas." He said it as if he was irritated, but he was smiling fondly at the thought of Grantaire. 

Courfeyrac smiled a little. "Would it be for my birthday?" he asked, opening up the envelope.

"Maybe..." Enjolras said coyly, just wanting to see Courf reacting to what he had got him.

Courfeyrac pulled a piece out of paper out of the envelope and looked at it. "Enjolras? How much did this ticket cost you?" he asked, attempting to hide the happiness on his face. "I- Combeferre - You... You didn't have to..."

Enjolras smiled. "It doesn't matter how much it cost me, it's all you've been talking about for weeks. Plus I knew you wouldn't be able to get one because your WiFi is awful." Enjolras laughed a little, "maybe now you'll stop talking about him"

"I'll probably talk about him /more/ after this," Courfeyrac laughed. "Sorry 'bout that," he joked. "He's really perfect." He whispered, staring dreamily at the ticket.

Enjolras coughed and grinned when Courfeyrac looked up at him, "so you say, Courf." He laughed. "So you've got two days to prepare pick up lines and sweep him off his feet, because I'm not buying you a ticket for a second attempt." He told him faux sternly. "That's a premium ticket. You two get fifteen minutes alone. Use it well, don't cry too much."

"I'll try my hardest," Courfeyrac said. "Do you think there's any chance he'll fall in love me? That would be so perfect. If we got married, would my last name become Combeferre? Or would his become Courfeyrac? Or would we do the thing where we combine our names? I like the last option, it seems cute..."

Enjolras was quick to interrupt his ramblings. "Courfeyrac..." He groaned, mentally face palming. "You haven't even met him!" He told him, "you don't even know what he's like. You believe him to be some badass storyteller, just like his characters, but to be honest Courf..." Enjolras nodded towards the 2-by-2 picture on ticket, "he looks kinda... nerdy?"

"Shut up! He's totally perfect and beautiful!" Courf said, frowning.

Enjolras smiled. It was fun to tease Courfeyrac... Maybe this was why Grantaire loved to tease him so much. He pushed down the urge to tease some more and sighed. "So prey tell, why is he so amazing?" He asked him, one eyebrow raised.

"Everything about him is wonderful! He's like, really adorable, and the books he writes are really original and badass and smart. He's like a genius. Also his voice sounds really good. Have you ever heard him speak? I could listen to it forever. And he's really funny too. He tells a bunch of intelligent puns that I don't understand but I still laugh at because of how great he is," Courfeyrac rambled, blushing.

Enjolras laughed, "you, Mon Ami, are very much in love with a man you have never met.".

"Is that bad? I don't think it's bad." Courfeyrac frowned. Was it such a bad thing? It didn't feel like it...

"Not unless you don't make a fabulous first impression." Enjolras told him, placing down his, now empty, mug of coffee. "We must plan every detail." He told his best friend.


	2. Aidez-moi s’il vous plaît, Enjolras!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Don't forget to tip your writers with kudos, it makes us work faster ;)
> 
> Sofí-Mae 
> 
> Chapter title: 
> 
> Aidez-moi s’il vous plaît, Enjolras!- Please help me, Enjolras

The two men had made their way to the sofas in Courfeyrac's lounge. The brown haired man had just finished listing everything he knew about 'Etienne Combeferre', and the two were now planning some of the finer details.

"Alright... So what should I wear? I think my hair will be fine if I just keep it the way it is, but how do I dress?" Courfeyrac asked, getting frantic just thinking about it.

"Red?" Enjolras suggested immediately. It was always his go-to colour. After all, Grantaire liked how it looked on him...

"Enjolras, that's /your/ best color. It might look good on me, but would it be enough to impress him?"

"Black?" He suggested. He was running out of options already. He was terrible at anything to do with fashion. He literally wore the same thing day in day out, only really changing the shirt he wore. The trousers were always different pairs of the same smart, dark jeans.

"That might be too dismal to wear /only/ black. I'm not going to a funeral. But maybe, like, a black top or something?"

Enjolras had to physically stop himself from banging his head on the table in front of him. "I don't know Courf, what do you feel comfortable in?" He moaned, "if you two magically fall in love you can't go parading around in black tops every day..."

Enjolras thought for a moment and almost jumped out of his seat. "The jacket! The black leather jacket you wore for Grantaire's 22nd!" He exclaimed, "and then that red and black plaid shirt with your skinny jeans and your converse!". 

Enjolras had never been more proud of himself than he was in that moment. Okay there had been many occasions where he had been, but Fashion? Enjolras? That was something to be impressed by!

Courfeyrac smiled. "I think that'll be wonderful, thank you! You think he'll like it?"

Enjolras nodded. "I know absolutely nothing about this man." Enjolras told him, "but he would be stupid not to."

Courfeyrac sat silent for a fill minute after that, looking like he was deep in thought. Enjolras was expecting a deep, meaningful question to be the next thing to come out of his best friend's mouth.

He was wrong.

"Should I tell him puns?" Courfeyrac asked, looking extremely serious.

Enjolras laughed, surprised more than anything "If you want him to think you're insane, sure."

"He'll love my puns! Everyone does!" Courfeyrac exclaimed, scowling at the blond man.

Enjolras smiled fondly at his best friend. "If you insist, mon fleur délicate". He laughed a little as Courf scowled even more.

"Casse-toi." Courfeyrac almost growled. He took one look one look at Enjolras' amused face and sighed. "You know, you are a complete morceau de merde, right?" He asked.

Enjolras just laughed.

Courfeyrac smirked, getting back to the subject at hand. "So, like, how should I introduce myself to him?" He asked. 

"How about: 'hi, I'm Daniel de Courfeyrac. But not de. Or Daniel. Just Courfeyrac. Or Courf.'?" Enjolras laughed, imitating Courfeyrac's voice almost perfectly, "I'm pretty sure that's how you introduced yourself to me!"

Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. "You're in a really good mood today." He commented, "what's going on?" he asked.

Enjolras looked at the man with faux innocence. "I have no idea what you are insinuating." He replied coolly.

Courfeyrac laughed, then his eyes went wide with fear. "Oh my god, Enjolras, what if he isn't single? He says he is but what if he has a secret lover or something?"

"I'm sure he will be, Courf." Enjolras assured him with a smile. "Just... Are you sure he's actually gay?" He asked, concerned.

"That's what he says," Courfeyrac told him, ringing his hands nervously. "He's mentioned it before online as well as in a few interviews. He had a boyfriend a few years ago actually, I think, but their relationship didn't last long.".

Enjolras smiled reassuringly. "He'll think you're brilliant, Courf." He assured him. He thought for a moment before asking, "have you ever tried tweeting him?"

Courfeyrac nodded. "A few times, but he never answered. Should I try again?".

"Don't be desperate, Courfeyrac." He laughed, making a mental note to check Courf's twitter for the offending tweets.

"I'm not being desperate!" Courf exclaimed. "I just, like, tweet him a few times a month. Week. Day. I don't know. It depends."

Enjolras covered his mouth in an attempt to cover the laugh that came out. "Oh. My. God." He whispered, eyes shining.

"What?" Courf asked with faux innocence. "Is there something wrong with doing that?".

Courfeyrac scowled at him. "But I'll be meeting him soon! And he'll fall in love with me, maybe! It'll be beautiful.".

Enjolras sighed and looked at the other man almost sadly. "Courf... You've gotta be prepared... Just in case he doesn't? You know...", he said, almost lost for words. He didn't want to upset his best friend.

Courf frowned. "I know. Realistically I know it probably won't happen. But I'm trying to be optimistic."

"Keep your optimism." He told him, "we don't need another R.". Enjolras ran a hand through his hair, "just don't get your hopes up."

"Do /you/ think it's possible?" Courfeyrac asked, looking slightly worried.

I don't know." Enjolras said truthfully. "I know nothing about this guy, but I hope so, for your sake."

Courfeyrac ran a hand through his hair self consciously. "Do you think there's something he won't like about me?" He asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I doubt it." He told Courfeyrac, "and if there is, he's blind. And stupid. And just plain wrong." Enjolras told him, meaning every word.

"Thank you," Courfeyrac told him, smiling wide. "I really hope I have a chance with him."

Enjolras looked at him dumbly. "Courfeyrac, you're the most confident person I know. Since when did you hope? Youre usual tactic is to flirt and flirt until they inevitably say yes"

Courfeyrac shrugged. "Well, this is a bit different because this is a one time opportunity, and like, I could never see him again after this. So I know that I can't afford to mess up."

Enjolras smiled at the other man. "You'll do wonderfully, mon ami." He told him.

"Thank you," Courfeyrac said. "Typically I'm not nervous at all, but it's a bit different now, because I've loved him for a really long time, as opposed to only a few days or not at all."

Nodding, Enjolras stood up. "I know, Courf." He told him, "I need to go. I promised 'Taire I'd bring home food. Its date night." he explained.

"Okay, have fun. I'm not sure if I'll see you again before the meet and greet," Courfeyrac said. "But if I do, will you help me again?".

Enjolras nodded. "Sure, who wouldn't want to miss the opportunity to watch you freak out over a guy you've never met?" He asked with a laugh, letting himself out of the apartment.

Courfeyrac rolled his eyes and laughed a bit, then he went over to his drawer and made sure that his outfit was all ready. Then he decided to tweet Combeferre just once more, calmly this time. He said 'Can't wait to see you at the meet and greet - definitely the best gift ever".

The tweet, once again, went unanswered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Mon fleur délicate- my delicate flower  
> Casse-toi- fuck off  
> Mon ami- my friend


End file.
